


Типичное АУ в стиле фэнтези

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Medical Trauma, Misunderstandings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Сакураба и Торакичи встречаются у ведьмы, в смысле, знахарки.
Kudos: 2





	Типичное АУ в стиле фэнтези

Сакураба издалека заметил, что у входа в избушку ведьмы собралась довольно внушительная толпа. Сама ведьма приоткрыла дверь, рявкнула, что принимает только в порядке очереди, грозно зыркнула на присутствующих и захлопнула дверь. Медленно и нехотя образовалась очередь.

\- Ты последний? - спросил Сакураба у мальчика, сидевшего в конце очереди. Тот кивнул.

\- Ну, я за тогда тобой, - ответил Сакураба и неловко плюхнулся на травку рядом с пацаном. Травма Сакурабы давала о себе знать.

\- Тебя как зовут? - спросил Сакураба.

\- Торакичи. А тебя?

Сакураба представился. Наступила несколько неловкая тишина.

\- А чего ведьма так долго? Очередь не двигается совсем, - поинтересовался Сакураба.

\- У нее вроде перерыв на наведение порчи. Ты, кстати, ее ведьмой не называй, она не любит. Лучше знахаркой. Или старшей медсестрой, - посоветовал Торакичи.

\- Кем-кем? А что это вообще значит?

\- Кто знает... Но ей нравится, - тоном бывалого ответил Торакичи.

Сакураба покрутил в голове новую информацию. Странная какая-то ведьма. Хотя все они такие. Но говорят, эта лечит хорошо. Умирают не все, по крайней мере.

\- А ты с чем к ней, Торакичи? - спросил Сакураба.

\- Стрела попала, прямо в колено! Хочешь, покажу? - Торакичи потянулся разматывать повязку на ноге, но Сакураба поспешно его остановил.

\- А у тебя что? - спросил Торакичи.

Сакураба поморщился, не надо было затевать об этом разговор:

\- Так, ничего особенного.

\- Да ладно, скажи!

\- На рыцарском турнире с лошади упал, - нехотя признался Сакураба.

Лицо Торакичи выражало крайнюю степень недоверия. Сакураба вздохнул. Вот всегда так - никто не верил, что простой рыцарь Сакураба способен на такие глупые ошибки, с его-то внешностью типичного принца. А уж сколько раз его путали с наемными истребителями драконов и спасателями принцесс! Ему даже Организация Спасения Принцесс справку выдала, что он не является одним из их членов.

\- Я правда просто с лошади упал, - еще раз сказал Сакураба.

\- Ага, я понял! - ответил Торакичи, всем своим видом показывая, что уловил скрытый смысл того, что сказал Сакураба. Торакичи расплылся в широкой улыбке:

\- Ну ты даешь!

Сакураба промолчал. Ему не хотелось расспрашивать, что же такое Торакичи подумал.

Тут из леса вышел остроухий демон с опасной зубастой улыбкой и направился в их сторону. Сакураба насторожился. Демоны встречаются не часто, и чего от них ждать, непонятно.

\- Кто тут первый? - спросил у Сакурабы демон.

\- Может, кто последний? - уточнил Сакураба, пока Торакичи глазел на редкий экземпляр.

\- Кто последний, мне не интересно. А первый теперь я! - демон злобно хохотнул и пошел пролезать вне очереди.

\- Демону-то там что надо? - удивился Торакичи.

\- А ты не заметил? У него рука была сломана...

\- Ух ты, Сакураба, а ты еще и наблюдательный! - восхитился Торакичи. Сакураба смущенно промолчал.

Наконец подошла очередь Торакичи.

\- Ну все, пошел я. И знаешь, Сакураба... Теперь ты мой герой! Я вырасту и буду как ты! - выпалил Торакичи и поковылял к избушке. Сакураба слышал его бормотание, что-то вроде "надо же, с лошади упал".

Сакураба так никогда и не узнал, что когда-то престарелый дядюшка Торакичи подшутил над ребенком и сказал, что дракон - это лошадь, и с тех пор Торакичи представлял лошадей огромными, чешуйчатыми и огнедышащими. Зато Сакураба знал, что теперь он чей-то герой, и старался быть хорошим рыцарем.


End file.
